Blue Mussel Pearl
Blue Mussel Pearl, '''otherwise known as Blue Pearl and BMP, is a gemsona adopted by N.R. Wynter. They were a secret member of the Crystal Gems who guided newly defected gems to safety camps, orchestrated by their former owner Azurite Geode. After the Gem War, they have been wandering and trying to find ways to capture and protect their now corrupted friend. Blue Mussel Pearl is currently located in Empire City. Appearance Blue Mussel Pearl has many similarities to other pearls. They have the same height, petite body frame, large but droopy eyes, and pointed nose. The one thing unique about Blue Mussel Pearl is that they have longer hair than any known pearl. Their hair is more smoother and puffier than other pearls who tend to have more slick hairstyles. Regardless of what form they take, they always wear a white corset. Blue Mussel Pearl's gemstone is located on their lower abdomen. Current Blue Mussel Pearl's current form consists of a yellow and orange sweater that drapes over their corset and yellow boots. Unlike their previous form, their ponytail is tied by a visible yellow hair band. Blue Mussel Pearl's sweater is in fact is real and a part of their physical form. Homeworld Attire The pearl's Homeworld attire was flashier than their current form. Their corset featured a long space cadet blue cloth with transparent white underneath. Their wore socks with a curvy edge and white ballerina slippers. Blue Mussel Pearl's corset in this form has a light grey outline. Personality While they've adapted some of Azurite Geode's solemn and melancholic demeanor, it wasn't until after the Gem War did they become more forlorn. Unable to keep up and secure their friend in her corrupted state had chipped away at their confidence. Blue Mussel Pearl blames themselves for what happened to Azurite Geode and has carried that guilt for thousands of years. They've constantly crave companionship, even going so far as to adapt to human culture. However, their odd appearance keeps themselves at a distance from other humans. This has only added to their loneliness. Blue Mussel Pearl puts friendship above everything else. It is the only thing pushing them to try and find Azurite Geode. They also have an interest in boxing and other combat spots, but this may have come their desire to get stronger. Blue Mussel Pearl has a great respect for the ocean, but will find themselves crying when they look at it for too long. Abilities Blue Mussel Pearl has standard Gem abilities. Blue Mussel Pearl doesn't have any combat abilities nor do they have a weapon. Unique Abilities: * '''Holographic Projection: From their gemstone, Blue Mussel Pearl can create pale blue projections depicting holographic images. * Photokinesis: Blue Mussel Pearl can use their gemstone to light up dark places. This is what they used when they navigate the secret tunnel ways. History Blue Mussel Pearl was given to Azurite Geode as a gift millenniums before the Gem War. They stood beside her as she did her duties, but noting how sad she was. The aristocrat had grown fond of oceanic life on the many planets they were sent to and grieved over their eventual destruction. Over time, Azurite Geode's melancholy began reflecting on them as well. The two were sent to Earth to aid in the construction of Pink Diamond's first colony. Rose Quartz, the leader of a new rebellious group, approached Azurite Geode and asked for her and Blue Mussel Pearl to join and save the planet. Agreeing to her proposal, the two set up a system to help newly defected Gems join the Crystal Gems. Azurite Geode created secret tunnels beneath the ocean's surface where Blue Mussel Pearl guides them to nearby camps. This continued until the end of the Gem War. Blue Mussel Pearl was emerging from the tunnels when they and Azurite Geode saw the incoming corrupting light. Quickly, Azurite Geode sealed Blue Mussel Pearl deep inside the tunnels and avoided the flash of light. Blue Mussel Pearl dug their way out of the tunnels and saw their friend in their corrupted state. Not knowing what to do, they ran away. For thousands of years Blue Mussel Pearl tried in vain to help their friend. They currently reside in Empire City and hoping to get better at fighting by watching boxing matches. Relationships Azurite Geode Their relationship was unlike many Gems with their pearls. The two were very close friends. Azurite Geode was kind and always treated Blue Mussel Pearl like a friend than her property or servant. This was something they always appreciated about her. Blue Mussel Pearl was always sympathetic with her and even began sharing her love and grief over oceanic life. Even in her corrupted state, they still care about her. They've made so many failed attempts to find and capture Azurte Geode in order to protect herself and others but keeps trying anyway. Lapis Lazuli Although not much of their relationship is known, the two of them were on friendly terms. Trivia * Blue Mussel Pearl is an adopted Gem. They were designed by CloudCatcus. * Because they were posted alongside Azurite Geode, they are considered part of gemsona-hq‘s April monthly gemsona challenge. Gemology * Blue mussel pearls come from blue mussel saltwater mollusks. * Blue mussels are found on the North Atlantic coast of North America, Europe, and other temperate and polar waters. * While they are known for producing blue colored pearls,the mollusks produce more brown, white, pinkish, and purple colors. * Pearls, as well as nacre, are chemically made of calcium carbonate and conchiolin. They're mainly comprised of aragonite or a mixture of aragonite and calcite. ** Conchiolin is an organic protein that acts as a form of glue or adhesive. ** Pearls have a hardness of 2½ - 4½ and has an Orthorhombic crystal structure. * When irritants get inside the mollusk, it will excrete layers of liquid (called nacre) to coat it. This is how pearls are formed. * Pearls are birthstones for June. ** They are also the national gemstone of the Philippines. * The name pearl comes from the Latin world perna meaning "leg". This is in reference to the ham-leg shape of the bivalve mollusk. * Pearls metaphysically represent purity, integrity, and loyalty. It gains one wisdom from experience and help cement engagements and love. ** Pearls with blue colors represent truth, intuition, trust, responsibility, tranquility, confidence, courage, dependability, and conservativeness. Gemstone Gallery BMP-sheet.png|Blue Mussel Pearl character sheet. Azurite-BMP-Height.png|Height chart featuring Blue Mussel Pearl, Azurite Geode, Fire Agate, and other characters. Category:Gems Category:Wyntergems Category:Pearls Category:Organic Gems Category:Blue Category:Era 1 Gems Category:Adopted Gemsonas Category:MGC Gems Category:Crystal Gems Category:Nacre Gems